Arithmacy
by Wicked Flaw
Summary: It’s Seventh Year and Harry is having trouble in his new class… who will teach him the basic principles of wizards’ math? HPDM slash


**

* * *

**

Arithmacy

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: It's Seventh Year and Harry is having trouble in his new class… who will teach him the basic principles of wizards' math? HP/DM slash **

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: hehehe… FLUFF ALERT! You have been warned! **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Why? Why do you even have to ask? Have I ever owned anything? No? Than why would you think I owned Draco… or Harry?

**:D I _do_ own Professor Alchem though…. . **

**

* * *

**

Genres: Romance (barely, too much bunny action), Humor

**Rating: Censored! Only rated PG-13 for um, implied bunny behavior!**

**WARNINGS: OOC-ness (I think there is a little bit in here….), Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away... **

* * *

Harry dreaded his Tuesday morning Arithmacy class. Harry could not quite grasp the simple concepts that seemed to make sense to the other students. He also believed that the professor enjoyed watching him fail. It was worse than Potions since everyone in this class knew the material.

Shifting through the crowded corridor, Harry made his way to Professor Alchem's Arithmacy Class with growing dread. Last night's homework was ridiculously hard for him and he left nearly all of it blank.

The classroom was full of students from all houses omitting Ravenclaw - they had their own separate highly advanced class - talking adamantly about their latest assignment. Harry sighed as he slid into his chair. Even Ron understood more than he.

"It's not fair."

"I wonder what your basis of comparison is."

Harry snapped his head up on confusion, not realizing that he had voiced his last thought.

"Wha-?"

An elegant platinum eyebrow was raised.

"The level of intelligence you display is striking."

Harry - having the feint notion that he was being ridiculed - scrunched his face in confusion creating an angelic innocence.

Draco fought to maintain his control. _I am a Slytherin. I am a pure blood! I am a MALFOY! I will **not** jump him! I will **NOT!**_ And being the creature that he was, not one-drop of his inner turmoil escaped.

They stood quiet for a moment before Harry finally recovered enough brainpower to form a coherent thought. And what better thought than the one constantly on his mind?

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

_That's right Harry, always the same lines to fall back on. 'What do you want, Malfoy? What do you think your doing, Malfoy? Why are you here, Malfoy?' Too many bloody 'Malfoys' if I say so myself._ Draco smirked.

"What is your basis of comparison?"

"My basis of comparison?"

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"What is fair."

"For what?"

"You."

"For me?"

"Quiet."

Harry paused, thinking this over.

"What are we talking about again?"

Draco smiled. Harry looked so cute when he was thoughtful.

"Your basis of comparison on fairness."

"Oh."

Before Draco could reply, Professor Alchem entered the classroom and began the class. It took Harry a few moments to realize that he had a civil conversation with Malfoy. _That's a first._

"Harry Potter!"

Harry blinked. Professor Alchem was staring straight at him.

"Yes Professor?"

"Last night's homework; number five."

Harry unrolled his homework. Number five was one that he had left half-blank.

"Well sir, I was only able to complete the first half."

Professor Alchem shook his head in disappointment.

"What answer did you come up with for the first part?"

"Six sir."

"Only six?"

"Yes sir."

Harry tensed. It was never good when Professor Alchem repeated your answers.

"Mr. Potter. This subject must be the easiest on your schedule and yet this is all you can come up with? Six? Would you like to try again?"

Harry knew the whole class was watching him, but only one pair of eyes was burning holes into the back of his head.

"I'm sorry sir. This is the only answer I could come up with."

"Neville Longbottom?"

" A vase to the power of six."

" And the last part?"

"Two rabbits divided by a nose.

Professor Alchem nodded. "Yes, a rabbit cannot be divided by a nose, but a tree goes in nicely." He paused. "Draco, what would the answer be if one were to substitute a tree for the nose?"

A cool voice replied, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"Four sir."

Professor Alchem turned back to Harry.

"Now, Mr. Potter, can you explain why the answer wasn't simply six?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well then, I want you to redo last night's homework along with problems one thru fifty-two, multiples of four on page 104, and six thru 156 multiples of chair on page 130. Understood?"

Harry nodded meekly. "Yes sir." _Chair?_

With that, Professor Alchem carried on with his class completely ignoring Harry. At the end of class, however, he had Harry stay late.

"Mr. Potter. I am concerned that your testing will bring down the classes' standings."

Harry snorted. _Class. Right._

"So I have decided that you will have a tutor. One student has agreed for the part."

Harry stood wide-eyed. With all the homework he has plus being captain for the Gryffindor Quiditch Team equals no sleep! On second thought, he would be missing meals too.

"When will I start?"

Professor Alchem eyed him for a few moments.

"Tonight at eight. I do not want you to be rude to him. He came up to me asking to do this and I agreed to let him take up this burden."

_Great. Now I'm a burden._ "Yes sir."

"Here. This will tell you where to go. Do not be late."

Harry accepted the origami frog. "Um. Thank you."

Professor Alchem eyed him again.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get to class!"

Harry nodded and rushed out the classroom, paper frog in hand.

* * *

The rest of his class went fairly smooth. Potions was not until tomorrow, so he was spared from Snape. He was able to get some homework done in the library with Ron and Hermione – well, mainly Hermione – since there was no scheduled quiditch practice for today.

All throughout the day, Harry said nothing of his tutoring appointment. Not that it would matter with Ron and Hermione too preoccupied with each other.

When dinner came, it took him about five minutes to convince Ron to go on without him giving him the excuse of more homework. Ron gave him a sympathetic smile before heading off to the Great hall.

Since it was only seven, Harry decided to get some homework done. At about 7:45, Harry noticed something jumping around the room.

It was the frog.

Only, this frog was the paper one he received earlier. Harry watched as the frog continued to jump in front of the door. _Should I follow it?_ It did not take long to decide. He was pretty sure that not showing up was classified as being rude.

Harry took his time collecting his things. No use showing up to be tutored with nothing to study. By the time Harry was ready, the paper frog had managed to wiggle itself half way under the door. Harry laughed as he helped the little frog. If anything, it was a good omen for the night.

Once it was free of the door, the frog jumped away like a mad-frog leaving Harry to run after it only to stop impatiently before the closed portal.

When Harry opened the portal, he was prepared for the made dash he was sure would come. He was not disappointed.

Harry ran through the corridors and down stairs after the frog, not paying attention to his surroundings. If the frog ran into a wall, Harry would be right there with it. When the frog stopped, Harry was ready to collapse.

After taking some time to ease his heartbeat and take a few deep breaths, Harry took in his surroundings. It was warm and dark except for a feint light from a torch a few yards away. The door before him was red mahogany with carvings all over which he could not quite make out in the dim light.

Harry walked up to the door – the frog jumping onto his shoulder. He knocked and moments later the door flew open to reveal a very disheveled Draco Malfoy.

Harry gaped. Mouth to the floor gaping. _Wow._ Harry's mind was currently out at the moment, but had promised to be returning soon – it found Harry's little jog a bit too trying.

Draco's eyes widened. He had nearly forgotten he had asked to be Harry's Arithmacy tutor. He had prepared before dinner and was just about to settle in and finish some of his homework. _How do I look? Merlin, I must be a mess! Bloody Hell! I bet my hair is messed up! I **hate** it when my hair is messed up!_

And now, back to Harry.

Harry's mind had returned. Well, that's not completely true. You see, everyone actually has two working parts of the mind – omitting all the nonworking parts - : Primal and Intellect. Now, Primal does not like to stay away from the body very long and was the first one up and running.

Primal took stock of Harry's situation. When it realized that it was looking at a _very_ sexy looking platinum blond, it went crazy. _MINE!_

While Primal was organizing – as much as it could – to jump Draco, Intellect strolled in. Of course, when it saw what was going on, it took immediate action: hog-tying Primal and leaving it in a corner of Harry's mind ordering it a time-out.

Draco did not miss the flash of heated desire in Harry's eyes nor his own reaction to it. Unlike Harry, Draco was able to recover quickly. "About time you showed up," Draco said while Harry stood staring at him. "Well, come in. Do you want my help or not?" Draco mentally cursed, then prayed to Merlin the other boy would not leave.

Harry blinked a few time. Intellect was pressing him to be cautious (and maybe leave….), saying that Draco was the enemy. Prime was furiously trying to get free, wanting nothing more than to tackle the sexy blond. "Thank you," he replied. Needless to say, Intellect was furious and Prime was bouncing with glee.

Draco's eyes went wide. Harry took a few steps toward him, stopping just short of Draco – since he was still standing in the doorway.

"Um, Draco?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, finding himself incapable of speech. "Are you going to let me in?"

Draco mentally shook himself and stepped out of the doorway, shutting it behind Harry. Harry stood in what seemed to be a fairly large sitting room. There was a fire in a magnificent hearth surrounded by carving in what Harry deduced was a dark jade. Comfy looking furniture was spread tastefully about the hardwood floor. The colors were of the traditional Slytherin theme and Harry found that he rather liked the combination.

Three doors stood out in white against the black of the walls. One of which had silver edging. Harry suspected it to be Draco's bedroom.

Draco had recovered a while back and was watching Harry intently. It was ironic to see the Gryffindor nodding in approval of his _very _Slytherin suite.

"I see that you like my little place," Draco said smirking.

Harry answered without turning to face Draco. "Yes. I always liked these colors together. In fact, they have been my favorite colors since I was little."

Draco was quite surprised. Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor, was a fan of the Slytherin color scheme? Who would have thought?

"Well then, shall we get started?"

"Yes, lets."

Draco led Harry to the silver edged door. Harry was a little taken aback, but managed to retain his questions.

Draco held open the door for him saying, "This is my bedroom. I took out the furniture earlier to help with your Arithmacy. We'll be needing the room."

When Harry did not respond, Draco gave him a little shove into the room, closing the door behind him. Put your stuff anywhere you like. You won't be needing it."

Harry glanced about the room. There was so much space. The only place Harry could think to put his bag down was next to the door. Walking past Draco, that is exactly what he did.

The blond took a deep breath. "The basic fundamental rule of Arithmacy is knowing that it does not make sense without memorizing the formulas." Harry nodded. "These formulas are easily obtained."

"Where do I obtain these formulas?"

Draco moved to the middle of the room. "It is quite simple, really. There are only a few changes that need to be made to muggle math.? Harry watched Draco intently.

"In muggle mathematics, a simple 4 + 5 9 and 5 + 4 9. But for us, only 4 + 5 9. An easy way to remember is if the numbers go in order, then they stay muggle, but if they are out of order, 5 + 4 for example, then the result would be different." Draco paused, allowing Harry time to absorb the information. "Let me show you. 5 + 4 couch."

Suddenly there was a couch behind Draco. Harry stood in confusion.

"How do I know what the result will be?"

Draco laughed softly. "With magic! Oh, and 'x'. Can't forget 'x'. If I had not known the answer to 5 + 4, I would have said _5 + 4 x._" A second couch appeared behind him.

Harry nodded. He was beginning to understand. "So if I said, _9 + 5 x?"_ A chimney blinked into existence beside him. It was just a bit bigger than he. "Is there a way to control the size?"

"Of course." With a wave of his hand, both couches and the chimney vanished. "To control the size, you need to select one area you wish to use-" he pointed his wand to the area between him and Harry, "-and specify. _5 by 5 minuī._"

"Nothing happened."

Draco raised a delicate brow. "Really? Let's see, shall we?" He pointed his wand at the area again. "2 divided by 1 x." One minature bed popped into being right before Harry's green eyes and he made an unconscience note of the equation.

"A_bīre."_ The bed was gone. "Now you try."

Harry pointed his wand at the area. "6 + 4 x." A shoe appeared and Harry grinned. _This could be fun..._ Harry pointed to the corner of the room behind Draco. "2 divided by 1 x."

Harry was very pleased with his results. A large canopy bed in black and silver occupoed the previously empty corner.

"Good." _Breathe Draco!_ "Next step: subtracting objects." Harry's eyes were glowing. _Control!_ "We won't be needing the minaturize spell any more."

After Draco dissolved the said spell, he began conjuring up multiple objects (a shoe, set of clothes, chair, rabbit, pot, table, vase, desk, fan, button, clock, bag, cat, and a teddy bear). It was crazy. Draco had to cast a containment spell to keep the chaos on one side of the rorm – opposite of the bed.

"Not, when ever you are subtracting, make sure you have some objects handy. If the object is not here, the magic will conjure an image of it before subtracting it." He paused for a breath. "With subtracting, make sure the larger number always goes second and that they are both positive."

Harry nodded, still eyeing the chaos.

"9 – 13 x" Pop. Shoe-be-gone.

Harry grinned. "Um, 2 – 4 x?" Pop. The rabbit was just saved from the cat's claws.

Draco was having a hard time controlling his urge to tackle the burnette, especially when said burnette was giggling like a madman.

"5 – 8 x." Pop. Bye-bye pot.

"2 – 10 x." An image of a bird came and went.

"11 – 12 x." Pop. So long table.

Draco was trying really hard not to laugh. Harry was glaring at the objects determined to be rid of them all. Soon, all that was left were the set of clothes and a vase.

Harry was getting annoyed. All he wanted was to _subtract_ all the objects, but for some reason, the last two would not disappear.

"1 – 14 x" Pop. Silence. "YES!"

Draco inched back a little. _I think I may have crated a monster._

Now all Harry had left was the vase. Draco came up next to Harry and whispered in his ear, "4 – 9."

Harry shivered. The blond was _so_ close, it was becoming hard to concentrate. "4 – 9 x."

Pop. Everything was gone.

There was a moment of silence. Both boys were having difficulty keeping themselves in check.

_Merlin. _Harry could still feel Draco's presence behind him. _Stay calm, Harry._

Draco could not move. Something compelled him to stand there, right behind Harry. _I want. I want. I want._ Draco took a deep breath, taking note of the little shiver that went through Harry as he softly blew out. _Mine._

Harry was finally calmer than before, but not completely. In fact, Harry gave up trying to fight his primal urges and Intelect was currently devising a way to get who he wanted: Draco. Of course, Primal was dancing freely around in the background with a huge smile on his face as if he had found the meaning of life.

Harry slowly turned around with his plan in mind. His eyes locked with Draco's and he **knew**Draco wanted him as well.

Harry smirked as he placed a hand on Draco's chest – pushing the boy toward the bed.

"Let's see," Harry broke the silence. "I have learned to add a bed." Draco's legs bumped into the bed Harry had magically procured earlier and he fell backward on to it. "I have subtracted clothes."

"1 – 14 x," Harry muttered under his breath, his wand slyly pointed at Draco.

Pop. Draco suddenly found himself _very _naked on the bed. He began to scoot backward as Harry continued to advance.

Harry smiled when Draco had to seprate his legs to allow him some room. "Divided Legs." Draco blushed furiously. Harry leaned over him to kiss him softly on the lips. "You have yet to teach me to multiply."

* * *

_Censored for young audiences. No complaining! _

* * *

Next Tuesday morning came and Harry was, for once, excited about his Arithmacy class. Draco had helped him a _lot_ over the past week and their relationship flourished.

At one point, Harry to tell Hermione and Ron that he was getting tutored. Hermione seemed upset that he had not gone to her for help and Ron kept asking if it was a hot girl. Harry told Herm the truth about Professor Alchem assigning him the tutor and told Ron that no, it was not a hot girl. Besides that, his friends knew nothing of his nights with Draco, or as they believed, being tutored.

Harry entered the classroom with a big smile and his homework in hand. None of the other students seem to notice his change, except for one pair of stormy grey eyes that followed Harry's form.

Draco smirked. He enjoyed being Harry's tutor and was looking forward to their next session that night.

Professor Alchem strode into the room sending the students rushing to their seats. "Good Morn', class."

"Morning, sir."

Professor Alchem eyed Harry. "Well boy, do you have your homework today?" Harry nodded. "Completed?" Another nod. "Did you learn anything?"

"Yes, sir." Harry smiled, imagining the smirk Draco was sure to be wearing.

Professor Alchem waited for Harry to continue, but his student was just sitting in his chair, quietly. "Well?" he asked annoyed.

"Arithmacy, sir."

Professor Alchem was close to fuming. "What about Arithmacy?"

"How to do it."

"Do _what?_" The professor growled. The class giggled and then Harry stunned them all into silence with his answer.

"Add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and multiply."

**Finio.**

**

* * *

**

**Vocabulary to know:**

**Minuī: Latin, "Make smaller!"**

**Abīre: Latin, "Be gone!"**

**Finio: Latin, "End!"**

**:giggles: I hoped you all liked it as much as I did:does happy dance: I really liked my little system for incorporating 'muggle' math into 'wizards' math! . Tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**If you read this story then you SHOULD be leaving a review! It could be only one word! I want reviews:smiles: Sooooo... REVIEW:D**


End file.
